The present invention relates to programmable user interface for medical imaging system. In particular, the user interface is customized by a user or other operator of an imaging system.
Medical imaging devices, such as ultrasound, magnetic resonance, computed tomography, or other medical diagnostic imaging systems have increasing complexity and functionality. In order for one system to cover a broad range of applications with optimal performance, a user interface typically includes a large number of inputs and outputs. For example, a complex menu structure grouping various imaging parameters on different menus or pages is provided. Since some users specialize in particular imaging applications, only a, small subset of the imaging parameters provided on the user interface may be used. Currently available menu structures provide factory or preprogrammed sets of menus associated with multiple applications. For dealing with multiple imaging parameters, a user may have to navigate between different pages or sets of the menu system. For example, a debug user interface may require the user to monitor several parameters located in different parameter containers or on different menu pages. The user is then required to flip between these multiple menu pages or parameter containers, resulting in inefficient debugging of the imaging system. Where several discrete parameters are located on different pages but are all monitored or modified for a same medical diagnosis, inefficient navigation of the menu structure results.
Some customization may be available to the user. For example, user defined presets of particular imaging parameter values may be created and saved. VCR controls, user defined icons or other toolbar controls may be dragged or positioned to other toolbar locations. As another example, ultrasound systems may include touch screens allowing a user to control a particular calculation displayed on the touch screen. However, these limited examples of adaptability may still result in the user navigating between various pages or menu structures. Furthermore, the user may be presented with information and choices in which they have no interest, distracting them from the task at hand.